


to all my bullshit only you understand

by mintswiss21



Series: from me to you [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Established Relationship, M/M, a drabble of sorts, innie's almost just a mention, maybe a part of a longer thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 02:31:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19432090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintswiss21/pseuds/mintswiss21
Summary: minho's on edge and only jisung understands





	to all my bullshit only you understand

**Author's Note:**

> not gonna lie, been sooo frustrated lately and it's raining i just wanted to write. might make more verses of this but for now just a drabble of sorts

Minho's been on edge lately. What with the pile of work stacked away messily at the back of his head and the actual pile of papers on his office desk. He just couldn't think straight. Everything was scattered, unorganized, irregular, twisted, ultimate shit. Nothing ever comes easy, that's for sure. Definitely not when you're part owner of a booming dance studio in town. 

It wasn't helping that he just feels like fighting the first human who comes into his line of sight and Jisung just happens to be it. 

After school, it's been routine. He goes to Minho's office when he has time. He's in his last month of college anyway, so aside from finalizing some few papers, writing lyrics, and the couple days of graduation rehearsals, he couldn't be bothered with much. Not that he has no plans in landing a job once graduation settles in, but he'd just like to think he's more in control than he lets on. A little relaxation couldn't possibly hurt, right?

Jisung walks through the door gingerly, careful not to slam as he shuts it close. He looks over where Minho's sat behind his office desk before he trudges over and seeks attention. The older doesn't pay him no heed, however. What he's given in retaliation only a very deep sigh when he attempts to straighten messy stacks of paper on the desk. Jisung counters with a pout, cheeks puffed up for added effect. 

"Ji, don't start," Minho bites. "Please," he says, barely a whisper, pleading as he covers his face with his hands in utter frustration.

"Okay." Jisung gets it. He gets it so much that he just stumbles backwards and seeks comfort on the lonely couch at the corner of Minho's office. He sits still, almost so perfectly prim and proper afraid to tick the other off at his wits end. 

"I'm sorry," Minho recovers almost immediately, picks himself up to walk over where Jisung is sat now. 

"I was just trying to help." 

"I know," Minho sighs. "I yelled at the intern." 

"Jeongin?" Jisung looks up at Minho in disbelief. "You're the worst," he laughs it off quickly. 

"I know. I feel awful, Ji. Everyone probably hates me."

Jisung shakes his head. "No, they don't. You're just thinking that. C'mere." Jisung scoots over, letting Minho settle flush against him so they could sit together, arm to arm, leg to leg with no spaces in between. 

Then it starts raining. It's times like these back at home when they relish in its pitter patter. An added bonus when it's a weekend and they could cuddle longer and forget about the world, but that's for another time. They lapse in radio silence for a short while, arms brushing over each other before Jisung puts an arm around Minho's shoulders, pulling him in and kissing him on the cheek. He moves slightly then, puts his mouth over the older's ear to whisper, "Tonight, you'll make it up and treat him to ramen." 

"So out of the blue?" Minho raises a brow. 

"Just 'cause. It's raining. I was gonna ask if you wanted to go on a date, but having Jeongin tag along just once with us wouldn't hurt, right?" Jisung smiles cheekily. "Your treat," he adds immediately. 

"Sneaky Hanji," Minho narrows his eyes at the younger. 

"You love me." 

"Mhmm, I love you," the older agrees. "So you tell Jeongin. They all like you more than me anyway." Minho slowly stretches as he lies down comfortably, head in Jisung's lap. "I'm really sleepy," he murmurs, eyes already fluttering close. 

"Take a nap. I'll let Jeongin know so we can eat later." 

The last thing he registers is seeing Jisung before his eyes finally give in to sleep and the feel of the younger's fingers gently combing through his hair. 

Later on, when they're all seated by a ramen bar with Jisung in the middle, Minho and Jeongin settle their differences over bowls of noodles and soup. Jeongin even takes a chance and mocks the way Minho had yelled and ordered him around to do this and that. Minho had no time for denial, only hiding behind Jisung after a string of sorrys to Jeongin. 

And that was that.


End file.
